Famag
At the beginning of the decade of the 30', Natalio Michelizzi obtains the representation for all the region of the German presses "Planet" and mounts an important mechanical workshop where the assembly and the maintenance of said machines was realized. This company was called FAMAG S.A. and had about thirty-five employees, including workers and administrative staff. The main products were crawler cranes, wheels or trucks from 300 to 500 tons. Famag in the 30's In the second half of the decade of the 30', FAMAG was a prosperous and important exponent of the metallurgical industry: this earned him the signing of a contract with the General Directorate of Military Manufacturing (commanded by General Manuel Savio), which forces Michelizzi to set up new production lines and to open a foundry in Wilde, south of Greater Buenos Aires (which processed all the necessary metal, mainly from old disused railway lines). This contract, first forced Michellizzi to reorganize the company, expanding the workshops monando new lines of production and therefore moved to a new location in the street Piedras, Federal Capital. However, it leads to significant economic losses and years later he just sold FAMAG to a French investment group (Financiere de Rosario). Benignno Mochkowsky was secretary of the Internal Commission of the FAMAG metallurgical factory, in the Buenos Aires municipality of Wilde. He integrated the PCA intelligence apparatus. Famag production It also produced industrial conveyors for belt, chain, rollers, punching machines, paper guillotines and machine tools such as monopolea lathes, guillotines for sheets, cylinders for sheets, combined for wood and tupi. With regard to the agricultural aspect, he manufactured grain cutters, corn breakers and seeders of fine grains. Official bulletin info According to the Official Gazette of the Argentine Republic, of November 29, 1951: "TALLERES METALÚRGICOS FAMAG Sociedad Anónima, Registration No. 4441: Call for an extraordinary General Assembly for December 26, 1951, at 4:00 pm at the local Avenida de Mayo N° 981, 3rd floor, to deal with the following ORDER OF THE DAY": l° Consideration of the draft amendment of the statutes modifying the art. twenty-one 2° Appointment of two people: shareholders or not, to process the approval of the projected reforms, empowering them to accept the corrections that were imposed and that they thought convenient. 3° Appointment of two shareholders to approve and sign the minutes of the meeting. - The Directory. $ 150.- e.29! L.l-No fi.54.8-v. 19112) 51". According to the Official Gazette of the Argentine Republic, of December 14, 1960: "JUDICIAL - By order of the National Judge of First Instance in the Commercial, Dr. Carlos Castro Walker, in charge of the Court N*, Secretary No. 23 is made to know for 3 days, in cars' TALLERES METALÚRGICOS FAMAG SA c PAGGl RAÚL s / Executive "that the martyr Carlos V Terry will finish on December 18, 1960, at 10 o'clock, in the street Avenida Tiscornia 909, San. Isidro, where it is exhibited, a crane brand Famag mounted on tracks, equipped with engine ** Otto Deutz", without base, cash - Commission 10% Reports: Paraná 552, 6°p., Esc 61. TE: 45-3160. Buenos Aires, November 23, 1960 Francisco Migllardi, secretary $ 1200, and 2 | 12, N * 11,687, v.l4-12-6o". Product range See also * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers References / sources External links * Famag in Pesados Argentinos Category:Famag Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Construction plant manufacturers